In a public transportation vehicle such as a train and a bus, the passengers have to share a space with strangers. As a result, some of the passengers may experience some discomfort, and privacy may not be protected. To alleviate this problem, it has been proposed to provide partition walls in a bus to separate the individual seats from one another. See WO2007-013164A, for instance. According to the proposal disclosed in this patent document, the cabin is separated into individual seat cells (compartments) by partition walls each containing a seat. Such seat sells are arranged in two tiers on either side of an aisle extending in the fore and aft direction in the center of the bus.
This arrangement is possible only in the case of a relatively large vehicle such as a bus, and cannot be applied to passenger vehicles that are designed to take only four to five passengers. Ride share is gaining popularity as it is considered as a solution to the problem of traffic congestion and contributes to the reduction of CO2 emission. Ride share is typically practiced by using small passenger vehicles, and passengers may share a ride with strangers. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the discomfort of passengers sharing a ride with strangers, and ensure some privacy in ride share.